Niebieski błysk
by Blackisz
Summary: "Tak naprawdę oboje najbardziej bali się jedynie tego, że kiedyś będą musieli bezpowrotnie puścić swoje dłonie"
**[Niebieski błysk]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Ło, ło, ło w końcu skończyłam D: Moje pierwsze MiyuMeie, rany, rany te emocje jak na grzybobraniu DDD: Powiem wam, że ten ficzek zaczynałam chyba z dwadzieścia razy, zanim udało mi się go skończyć. Kocham mocno MiyuMeie i chciałam, żeby wyszło idealnie, ale niestety nie do końca jestem zadowolona. Ale chociaż mogę na to patrzeć wiec jest w miarę spoko XDDD Mam nadzieję, że zaszczepiłam u was uwielbienie do tej pary 8^) Na razie zaczęłam lekko, ale spokojnie mam w planach przynajmniej jeszcze jeden, dłuższy fanficzek z nimi~**

* * *

Cisza przed burzą. Bezchmurne, błękitne niebo. Zżółknięta trawa. Niebieski błysk.

Ptaki zerwały się ku niebu z charakterystycznym trzepotem skrzydeł. Pozostałości rosy migotały wśród wysokiej trawy. Suche powietrze paliło w gardło. Piach zgrzytał pod sportowymi butami. Koszulki doklejały się do spoconych ciał. Szorstkie dłonie nie potrafiły puścić swoich odpowiedniczek z mocnego uścisku. Zmrużone z wysiłku oczy. Twarze wystawione ku piekącemu słońcu.

\- Hej…

\- Zamknij się.

\- Też dobrze.

Błękit otulony wachlarzem gęstych, jasnych rzęs przeszył go na wylot, gdy głośno zarechotał. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego partner wyglądał jak dorodny burak. Chorobliwie blada skóra przybrała różowawy odcień, a przy zadartym nosie widać było jak się łuszczy. Popękane usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie złości, gdy próbował mu ją zeskrobać paznokciem.

Narumiya zrobił unik, nadal go nie puszczając i zasadził mocnego kopniaka w łydkę. Miyuki syknął ostrzegawczo, po czym z premedytacją ugiął nogi ciągnąc go tym samym za sobą. Chłopak wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy zduszonym okrzykiem, a piskiem i zacisnął mocno powieki, gdy sturlali się z niewielkiej górki po suchej, szorstkiej trawie.

Mei zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy w końcu się zatrzymali i niepewnie podniósł się na łokciach, rozglądając ze zdezorientowaniem na boki. Gdy upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, zaczął niemal z nabożną czcią obmacywać swoje ciało w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek zadrapań, ran czy też innych oznak zranienia, za które mógłby sprać na kwaśne jabłko tego cholernego okularnika, który aktualnie leżał pod nim i uśmiechał się kretyńsko, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- Kazuya, czy ciebie porąbało do końca? – wydusił w końcu, gdy okazało się, że oprócz zdartych łokci nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało – Chcesz nas obu wysłać do szpitala?!

\- Ahahaha…

\- Zabiję cię!

\- Też cię uwielbiam.

\- Ja nie żartuję!

Ah. Jak wspaniale. Niebieski błysk był dzisiaj nadzwyczaj dobrze widoczny.

Narumiya zapowietrzył się głośno, gdy jego włosy zostały niespodziewanie zaatakowane przez niepowołaną dłoń. Mimowolnie zamruczał z zadowoleniem, gdy ciekawskie palce kilkakrotnie przeczesały jego blond kosmyki, aby potem przesunąć się subtelnie na pokrytą potem szyję. Miyuki w skupieniu kontynuował swoją wędrówkę - obrysował kształt jego szczęki, po czym kciukiem przejechał po dolnej wardze. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, gdy chłopak otworzył usta pod wpływem jego dotyku, a na skórze poczuł niemal parzący oddech. Nic nie zostało z typowej dumnej postawy, był teraz całkowicie bezbronny.

\- Ej, wiesz na co mam teraz ochotę? – Kazuya mocniej przycisnął palec do jego ust.

\- Chcesz mnie pocałować?

\- Niezbyt, ale skoro tak ładnie prosisz to ci przecież nie odmówię, heheheee!

\- Ty dup…!

Reszta słów została zagłuszona przez zdecydowanie zbyt nachalne wargi, które niemal natychmiast odebrały mu zdolność trzeźwego myślenia. Mei stęknął cicho, czując jak ostre zęby przygryzają jego język, lekko się na nim zasysając. Cholerny drań naprawdę umiał się całować - to powinno być zakazane. Dopiero ucisk w okolicy biodra otrzeźwił go na tyle, aby zebrać się w sobie i z niechęcią go odepchnąć.

\- Nie przeginaj, jesteśmy na zewnątrz.

\- Rączki mam tutaj – Miyuki uśmiechnął się głupio, unosząc dłonie do góry w pokojowym geście.

\- Jasne.

\- A tak przy okazji to wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Ja nie wierzę, jesteś urodzonym romantykiem.

\- Dlaczego nie wziąłeś ze sobą czapki? Ta twoja arystokratyczna skóra zaraz całkowicie ci się złuszczy.

\- Czy ciebie pytał ktoś o zdanie?

Kolejna salwa śmiechu sprawiła, że chłopak poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, przeczesując mokre włosy wolną ręką. To lato było chyba najgorszym jakie przeżył do tej pory. Żar lał się z nieba od dobrych kilku tygodni, doszczętnie wysuszając wszystko na swojej drodze. Czuł się jakby został za karę zesłany wprost do czeluści piekielnych. Nienawidził upałów, a jednocześnie właśnie w taką pogodę najlepiej mu się grało. Chodząca pomyłka, wyborowy masochista.

\- Następnym razem wezmę ze sobą kremik dla dzieci i będę cię smarować.

\- Dzięki, obejdzie się.

\- Grasz niedostępnego?

\- A żeby wiedział!

\- Seksualny, niebezpieczny.

\- Boże, nie, serio, zamknij się wreszcie.

Narumiya westchnął ciężko, mając ochotę zaliczyć spektakularne spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z okolicznym słupem. Czasami naprawdę poważnie zastanawiał się co takiego trzymało go przy tym irytującym kolesiu. Nawet z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli spędzał z nim praktycznie każdy wolny czas, toż to się nie godzi! Zaczynał mocno powątpiewać w swój dobry gust.

\- Dobra, dobra, już się tak nie bocz na mnie – chłopak zdjął swoją własną czapkę i wcisnął mu ją bez pytania na głowę – Nawet nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić, jeszcze dostaniesz poparzenia słonecznego.

Kolejny niebieski błysk sprawił, że zaschło mu na krótką chwilę w ustach.

\- Ej… wcale cię o to nie prosiłem – burknął blondyn, poprawiając daszek – Żebyś sam sobie nie przegrzał tej durnej łepetyny.

\- Bardzo oryginalnie okazujesz wdzięczność, aż się wzruszyłem.

\- Ha?! Chcesz się bić?

\- Tak, pędzę, lecę, mam wręcz okropną ochotę się z tobą tłuc, gdy jest czterdzieści stopni w cieniu.

Kazuya wytknął mu zaczepnie język i rozsiadł się wygodnie na trawie. Z nikłym uśmiechem spojrzał na prowizorycznie porozstawiane bazy, w postaci wysłużonych poduszek, które okoliczne dzieciaki najpewniej zakosiły z własnych domów.

\- Naprawdę oboje jesteśmy kompletnymi, bejsbolowymi świrami – mruknął po chwili namysłu.

\- No, nie przesadzaj.

\- Ja przesadzam? To dlaczego prawie każda nasza randka musi się kończyć na boisku od bejsbola?

\- Przypadek. I hej, chyba nie nazywasz tego czegoś prawdziwym boiskiem? – wskazał kciukiem na krzywo namalowane, białe linie farbą plakatową z powątpiewaniem unosząc brwi – Szanujmy się.

\- Nie mów, że nie zebrało ci się na wspominki. Na pewno twoja miłość do tego sportu rozpoczęła się właśnie w takim miejscu.

\- Hmmm, a w życiu.

\- Nie kłam. Aż ci uszy się zaczerwieniły.

\- Uważaj sobie co chcesz!

Mei nadął policzki, zezując gdzieś na boki, byleby tylko nie nawiązać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, jednak nic więcej nie powiedział, przenosząc całe swoje zainteresowanie na jedną, jedyną chmurę, która leniwie przesuwała się po błękitnym niebie. Z każdą kolejną sekundą milczenie między nimi stawało się wręcz nie do zniesienia. Druga cisza przed burzą. Niebieski błysk skrył się głęboko, ustępując miejsce zawahaniu. Doskonale wiedział, że to kluczowe spotkanie – stabilność zależała od tego jak się potoczy.

\- Wykrztuś to z siebie – wyszeptał Miyuki, bojąc się chociażby trochę podnieść głos – Znając nas szybko skończymy.

\- Na pewno chcesz do tego wrócić? To będzie ostatni raz.

\- Nie ruszymy dalej, jeśli nie rozwiejemy wszystkich wątpliwości.

\- Nie wiem jaki to przyniesie skutek – Narumiya wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc – Na pewno nie chcesz dołączyć do Inashiro?

\- Nawet jakbym chciał zmienić zdanie to i tak jest za późno, zadomowiłem się już w Seidou

\- Po jednym semestrze?

\- Też jestem zdziwiony – oparł brodę o zgięte kolano – A może to ty chcesz zmienić szkołę?

\- Nie rób sobie żartów – Mei prychnął rozeźlony – Masa – san by mnie zabił.

\- Hooo?

\- Nie rób takiej miny, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś zazdrosny.

\- A skąd wiesz, że nie jestem? – Kazuya parsknął widząc, jak twarz jego partnera jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniała – Nieważne ile razy mnie zapytasz, moja odpowiedź się nie zmieni.

\- Wiem, ale wciąż się łudzę.

\- Nie odejdę. Ty też nie.

\- Pomimo wszystko jesteśmy dość podobni.

\- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć.

\- Wiesz, że będzie ciężko? Bardzo ciężko.

\- Wiem.

\- Chcesz… - zawahał się na chwilę, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę.

\- Nie chcę – Miyuki trzepnął go w bok.

\- Nawet nie dokończyłem!

\- Nie chcę – powtórzył twardo, wwiercając w niego wzrok.

Niebieski błysk powrócił. Serce w piersi boleśnie załomotało. Ah, niedobrze. Czuł, jak coś owija się wokół jego szyi, tamując dopływ powietrza. Spuścił głowę w dół, przełykając głośno ślinę i przesuwając ręką po suchej trawie - jakby w odpowiedzi poczuł jak znajome ciepło owija się wokół jego palców. Odwzajemnił uścisk, tym samym niemo potwierdzając wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa.

Tak naprawdę oboje najbardziej bali się jedynie tego, że kiedyś będą musieli bezpowrotnie puścić swoje dłonie.


End file.
